


From Ice Comes Warmth

by boltblu91575



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: Title sucks, but this is my first OW story!!! This drabble is a very touching moment between Mei and Hanzo!!!





	From Ice Comes Warmth

_When you search the webz for fanfics, sometimes you discover hidden gems. And my newest gem is from something I wasn’t really interested in-Overwatch. And I just fell in love with the ‘needs more love’ pairing of Mei-Ling Zhou and Hanzo Shimada!!!_

_So here’s my first offering-a cutesy little story featuring our favorite climatologist and archer!!! So let’s read on!!!_

_Disclaimer: If you are reading this, then you can assume that I don’t own this property or the characters within. So stop reading this, and start reading the story!!!_

It was a typical day at the Overwatch HQ. And where this story begins is the personal study of the Chinese climatologist, Mei-Ling Zhou. She had several screens displaying figures and numbers. As she looked over her screens, as well as data sheets on her clipboard, she was unaware that someone was sneaking up behind her. Said someone wrapped a pair of strong arms around her.

She said, in a tone that was supposed to be serious but was anything but, “Shimada-san…how am I to get any work done if you are sneaking about, hugging unsuspecting scientists?”  
  
Hanzo-the aforementioned Shimada-replied, “And I thought scientists were the masters of multitasking…”  
  
Mei turned into his embrace, and they shared a quick kiss. Mei then said, “I _can_ multitask…but not when you’re such a distraction!!!”  
  
They separated, and Hanzo said, “What are you watching?”  
  
Mei replied, “Checking global temperature patterns. It usually is something small, but small changes can create large ripples…” She turned to a screen and pressed a spot in the middle. A ripple began in the middle before spreading across the entire screen.  
  
Hazo was silent. He knew that Mei’s goal of preserving the world was her singular focus. And she worked so hard…_maybe…that’s why I feel the way I do towards you…_  
  
The silence was broken by an announcement on the overhead-“Agent Hanzo Shimada, please report to the briefing room.”  
  
Hanzo silently cursed, but said, “Mei, it sounds as though I’m being summoned for a mission.”  
  
Mei looked up at Hanzo and they came together in a tender embrace. She said, “Please, be careful.”  
  
He nodded, and headed out on his mission…

It was several hours later-during which time Mei was monitoring the movement of Arctic penguins. She heard a klaxon go off, followed by an announcement- “Code Blue. I repeat, this is a Code Blue. We are receiving injured agents.”  
  
Mei got up and headed for the entry point for the agents. She saw several medical personnel surrounding a gurney. But there was something else on the gurney-an arm, covered in the ornate dragon tattoo…_Hanzo!!! Oh no…_  
  
Mei followed the gurney as it headed for the infirmary. But at the door, she ran into ‘Mercy’-the codename for Dr. Angela Ziegler. Mercy turned to see Mei, and said, “Mei-you can’t follow him…”  
  
Mei, now in a state of panic, replied, “But…Hanzo…”  
  
Mercy looked at her fellow doctor with a look of compassion, realizing that if it were someone she cared about, she’d feel the same way. But in her best professional tone, Mercy said, “Don’t worry…we’re not going to lose him…_you’re _not going to lose him.”  
  
At that, another voice, this one belonging to gorilla-scientist Winston, called out, “Dr. Ziegler! Hurry! His vitals are falling!”  


Mercy replied, “I’m on my way!” She turned to Mei, and said, “Mei…I’ve got this.”  
  
Mei weakly walked to a set of seats and sat down. She wasn’t sure how long she sat-was it minutes…hours? She was so consumed with her grief that she didn’t notice Dr. Ziegler approach her. Mercy said, “Mei…I’m finished.”  
  
Mei looked up and saw the medical agent there. She said, “Mercy-how is he?”  
  
Mercy smiled, and replied, “He’s stabilized, and sleeping in his quarters. It’s a miracle-he was struck twice by a sniper. However, none of the rounds struck anything vital.”  
  
Mei then said, “What now?”  
  
Mercy replied, “He will need time to recover…but he is a strong man.”  
  
Mei silently thanked the heavens that Hanzo was fine, and would recover with no issues. She made her way to his quarters. She said, “Snowball, it’s time to show off your hacking skills.” The small robot hovered near a panel and several buttons began to flash. Then, the door opened.  
  
Mei walked in- and the sight nearly broke her heart. Hanzo was lying on the bed with several tubes protruding from his body. She came near his bedside and gently took his hand. She softly said, “Hanzo…I’m here…”  
  
She remained by his side throughout the evening…and when it had gotten even later, she said, “Hanzo…I am not going to leave you…” She removed her overcoat, her gloves and the insulated pants that made up her outfit. She then climbed into the bed and gently held Hanzo’s body. _I don’t know if this will help…please, Hanzo…come back to me…_She kissed his cheek and fell asleep…

The pressure of a weight on his body roused Hanzo from his sleep. The last thing he remembered was taking out Talon agents with his bow and arrow. He didn’t even hear the rifle discharge…but he felt the pain of the round striking him. He fell, and there was another discharge. He was hit again-but before the shooter could get another round off, he was pulled out by his team.  
  
Now-he looked and saw Mei lying on his chest. And he also noticed tracks running down her eyes. But she was sleeping on him…and she was only in her undergarments. He gently embraced her as to not wake her up and fell back asleep.

The following morning, Mercy headed to Hanzo’s quarters to do a post-operation checkup. She opened the door to his room and stopped short at the sight. There was Mei and Hanzo, sleeping together blissfully. _Well, that’s the best medicine I could have prescribed for you, Hanzo…_Mercy thought. She turned and left, but resolved to return-she was, after all, a professional…and she would _never_ let Mei hear the end of this…

_And so our story ends!!! So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Indifferent?_  
  
Be sure to comment, fave, and follow for more HanMei!!!!

  



End file.
